Dette de sang
by Selina C
Summary: Il y a toi, et il y a moi. Il y a ce "nous", cette réciprocité parfaite qui nous unie. Tout ce que je possède t'appartient à jamais, mon ami.
1. Armin

**Titre** **:** Dette de sang

 **Rating :** 13+

 **Genre :** Amitié - Tragédie

 **Crédits :** L'univers, ainsi que les personnages de SNK appartiennent à Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **NDA :** Salut à toi, jeune être fougueux et intrépide et bienvenue sur ce nouveau Two-Shot qui, j'espère, sera de qualité acceptable. Aujourd'hui, on cause un peu d'Eren et Armin, et non, je ne m'interrogerai pas sur l'impopularité du Eremin par rapport au Ereri. La tentation est grande, mais je n'y succomberai pas. De toute façon, je m'en fous, je préfère le Aruani. Voilà. Non, non, aucun sel ne coule de mes yeux.

Avant de commencer, quelques avertissements :

\- Cette histoire prend en compte le manga du **chapitre 1 jusqu'au chapitre 82**. Je répète : **JUSQU'AU CHAPITRE 82**. Là, tu l'as pas vu, mais je fais un clin d'œil en même temps.

\- J'ai expérimenté ici le récit à la première personne, quand bien même j'ai horreur de ça. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à me reposer sur mes acquis, tu vois. J'ai vraiment essayé de bosser le côté spontané, donc ne t'attends pas à de jolies descriptions comme j'aime en faire d'habitude. Du coup, je prie pour que le rendu reste correct. Même si c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien qui sonne plus shonen qu'un bon gros monologue intérieur qui dure quinze plombes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Première partie**

 **Armin**

* * *

« Tu devrais me connaître, depuis le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? »

Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ni à toi, ni à Mikasa. Même maintenant, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Enfin… pas entièrement. Disons que l'issue est un peu incertaine pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux rester avec vous. Avec toi. Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour éviter le pire… mais je sais aussi que, même si les choses tournent mal, j'irai jusqu'au bout de mon plan. Je refuse de perdre à nouveau mon sang-froid devant Bertolt. Ce coup-ci, je ne fléchirai pas.

J'étais toujours celui qui traînait derrière, à l'entraînement. Je me souviens encore de Reiner venant me relever ou porter mes affaires quand je prenais trop de retard. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point ses actes de présumée solidarité sont humiliants. Il ne se préoccupait pas de moi, il était juste condescendant. Ça devait bien le faire marrer de me voir galérer ; de savoir qu'un gars aussi pathétique souhaitait anéantir les titans au nom de l'espèce humaine. Ah, c'est sûr qu'avec un ennemi tel que moi, il ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger !

Pourtant, malgré ma faiblesse évidente, je n'ai pas abandonné notre envie de découvrir l'Extérieur, et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Je le sens, ce doute qui te traverse lorsque j'explique ma stratégie. Au-delà des traits inexpressifs de ton titan, je devine ton expression dubitative. Tout se passera bien, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai plus peur. Dès qu'il s'agit de toi, je ne crains rien. Toi qui m'a défendu envers et contre tout, là où les autres m'ont maltraité, m'ont insulté de pauvre fou hérétique. Toi qui est allé me chercher jusqu'à l'intérieur du gosier d'un de ces monstres, à ce moment où, par trouille et par lâcheté, j'ai tout simplement baissé les bras. C'est à mon tour de t'aider.

Juste pour cette fois, laisse-moi être celui qui te sauvera la vie.

Laisse-moi tenir tête au titan colossal, cette abomination qui a détruit notre foyer, il y de ça cinq ans. Je ne te décevrai pas. J'y vais. Je tremble un peu, mais j'y vais… J'en suis capable. Je n'échouerai pas face à lui.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais je ne ramperai à genoux, aux pieds de nos adversaires.

Plus jamais tu ne seras obligé de me protéger, comme tu l'as si souvent fait.

Bertolt connait les enjeux de cette ultime confrontation. Il n'éprouvera aucune compassion à notre égard : c'est lui ou nous. Peu importe. Peu importe ses motivations ou sa hargne. Peu importe ces vapeurs bouillantes qui émanent de son corps gigantesque. Peu importe l'intense brûlure qui court le long de ma peau. Peu importe le métal de mes lames qui chauffe entre mes mains.

Je ne serai plus jamais à l'arrière ou recroquevillé par terre à implorer la pitié d'un tortionnaire.

Et c'est le moins que je puisse accomplir. Pour ça, cette cause pour laquelle on se bat. Pour ces soldats morts au front, pour ceux encore sur le champ de bataille. Pour nos compagnons qui bravent la force démesurée du titan cuirassé. Pour Mikasa. Pour toi.

Surtout pour toi.

Mon premier, mon unique, mon précieux ami. Si seulement je ne pouvais te rendre rien que la moitié de tout ce que tu m'as donné, je serai comblé. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'on soit quitte un jour. J'aurai toujours l'impression de t'être redevable, à toi qui m'a offert ta présence et ton soutien inébranlable de façon purement désintéressée, sans contrepartie. À toi qui, après m'avoir extirpé de la gueule de ce titan, m'a transpercé d'un regard impétueux en affirmant qu'on explorerait le monde par-delà les murs. Ensemble.

C'est à cause de moi si tu t'es retrouvé dans une situation pareille, coincé au fond d'un estomac de titan. À ma place. C'est moi qui aurais dû y être. Pas toi. Pourtant, c'est ici que tu as dévoilé tes capacités de change-forme. Tu es devenu l'une de ces créatures que tu détestes tant. Depuis, je me souviens sans cesse que c'est de ma faute si tu as sacrifié ton humanité. Une centaine de vies ne me suffirait pas afin de manifester mon éternelle gratitude. Mais j'essaierai. J'essaierai coûte que coûte.

Même si Bertolt ne cède rien. Même si la puissance de son attaque s'accentue de seconde en seconde. Même si les seules choses que je perçois encore sont l'odeur de cramé et la douleur intolérable me déchirant la chair.

Je ne peux pas… pas tout de suite.

Du temps. J'ai besoin… de plus de temps.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je n'arriverai pas à résister davantage. J'ai atteint mes limites. Si tôt. Bien trop tôt. J'espère… que ce sera suffisant.

Pardonne-moi. Au final, j'aurais échoué. Je t'aurais menti. Si tu savais comme j'en suis désolé. Mais, ça va. Je n'ai pas de regrets.

Parce que je te dédie cette existence, Eren. Mon existence.

Mes rêves, mes espoirs, mes désirs… mon futur… je te les confie.

L'océan, l'eau en feu, les étendues de sable, les paysages de glaces… tu les verras pour moi.

Toi qui m'as épargné. Qui m'a fait survivre.

Mon ami. Mon amour. Mon âme sœur. Mon frère d'armes.

Mon égal.

Une vie… pour une vie.

Ma dette… payée.

* * *

 **NDA :** Pour l'anecdote, c'était déjà prévu de longue date que j'écrive un truc sur cette base de "laisse-moi être celui qui sauvera ta vie, cette fois", sauf que... J'AVAIS PAS PRÉVU QUE CELA ARRIVE POUR DE VRAI, PUTAIN.

Bref, j'espère que le résultat final conviendra. J'étais obligée de réagir au dernier scan, je pouvais pas laissée passer ça. Même si j'y crois pas. Je suis encore dans la phase de déni, tu vois.

Chapitre prochain : le point de vue d'Eren. Enfin, si ça t'intéresse. Clin d'œil. Non, en fait, je le publierai même si ça t'intéresse pas. Je vais pas te supplier de me porter de l'attention, de toute façon. Ou peut-être que si. Aime-moi, putain ! Je fais de supers mousses au chocolat.

Que tes plumes soient toujours humides, camarade.


	2. Eren

**NDA :** Salut à toi, et pardon pour cette attente qui est inexcusable, car la suite était prête en même temps que la première partie, sauf que j'ai juste... oublié... de la mettre en ligne. Voilà, vous pouvez m'insulter. Mais seulement après avoir lu, ok ?

* * *

 **Deuxième partie**

 **Eren**

* * *

C'est encore mieux que tout ce qu'on aurait pu envisager.

Les embruns salés ramenés par le vent. Le sable tiède sous nos pieds. Une nuance de bleu incomparable, encore plus belle que celle du ciel. Cette étendue d'eau immense qui semble frôler l'horizon. C'est parfait.

 _Presque_ parfait.

J'aimerais tellement… tellement que tu sois là pour voir ça par toi-même.

Ce n'était ni ton rêve, ni le mien. C'était le _nôtre_. Et, aujourd'hui, il est juste là, droit devant. À portée de main ; palpable. Plus beau que dans les livres. Ceux que l'on a parcouru tous les deux sans jamais compter les heures, à fantasmer sur de simples descriptions floues et peu détaillées. Mais nous, ça nous suffisait. Ces écrits interdits nous ont fait entrevoir cet Extérieur inconnu nous dépassant totalement, notre imagination s'est occupée du reste. Notre première lecture sur le bord de la rivière sera toujours l'un de mes plus précieux souvenirs, car elle a marqué le début de mes envies d'ailleurs. Le début de mes espoirs, d'un futur hors de maudite cage.

Avant, mes ambitions étaient aussi limitées que cette énorme forteresse nous servant de refuge contre les titans. Je me contentais de garder le nez en l'air, à observer ces nuages immobiles dans l'insouciance la plus complète. Je ne m'interrogeais même pas sur notre enfermement : il semblait si anodin que je ne le remettais plus en question.

Mais tout a changé depuis toi. Tu as bouleversé cette bulle d'ignorance à l'intérieur de laquelle je baignais béatement. En me montrant ce qui se cache au-delà des murs, tu as influencé mon destin de manière irréversible. De toutes nouvelles perspectives d'avenir se sont offertes à moi, aussi grandes que ces milliers de mystères disséminés dehors. Et alors, cette découverte s'est révélée comme une évidence : il _fallait_ que je parte là-bas. Sur les bords de mer, bien loin de cette prison.

Tu as donné du sens à ce monde.

Tu as fait naître ma raison d'exister. De me battre.

La promesse qui nous a liés m'a sauvé bien plus d'une fois. C'est elle qui me remotivait dès que je me détournais de notre véritable but. Et j'ai tenu parole, tu sais. Même après t'avoir perdu. C'était dur, mais j'y suis parvenu. Je suis allé jusqu'au bout de ce formidable voyage. Et nous y sommes, maintenant.

Il est juste là, notre rêve. Il est enfin réel, sous la forme de ce fluide limpide glissant entre nos doigts, à moi et Mikasa. Je suis si content qu'elle soit ici, à mes côtés. Elle a été présente quand toi tu ne l'étais plus.

Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas cru. Le moment où j'ai découvert ton cadavre calciné. Comment j'aurais pu y croire ? C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait littéralement arraché ma vie. Mes espérances, mes aspirations… finies en poussière. Je n'ai pas réagi, j'ai simplement contemplé les autres en train de pleurer sur ton sort. Mikasa n'a pas bougé non plus, sans doute vidée de son énergie. Elle a jeté un œil dans ma direction et quand nos regards se sont croisés, un truc étrange s'est produit. Son expression s'est brutalement modifiée, comme si quelque chose s'est brisée en elle.

Ses mâchoires se sont crispées, ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. Soudain, elle a poussé un horrible cri de rage, puis s'est élancée vers Bertolt que je n'avais pas encore tué. Elle hurlait sans cesse en le menaçant, on a eu un mal fou à la contenir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état d'hystérie pareil. C'était bizarre, comme scène. C'était elle, mais pas tout à fait. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu l'impression que c'étaient mes émotions qui s'exprimaient par l'intermédiaire de son corps à elle.

Vraiment bizarre.

Je ne pense pas que je m'en serai sorti, sans elle. Elle m'a raccroché à notre serment alors que j'étais prêt à y renoncer. Sans toi, il n'avait plus d'intérêt. Malgré tout, c'est elle qui m'a dit que je pouvais continuer de te faire vivre à travers ce puissant désir qui nous a si ardemment animés. Et elle n'avait pas tort, loin de là. Je souhaitais qu'on accomplisse ce vœu ensemble. Toi séparé de moi, je n'en voulais plus.

Pourtant, poursuivre cette quête t'a permis de subsister au sein de nous deux, Mikasa et moi ; au sein de notre groupe. Même si tu me manquais de façon intolérable, j'ai tout mis en œuvre afin de te faire survivre. Au point que j'en ai appréhendé notre victoire : après cela, nous n'aurions plus d'objectif en commun, toi et moi. Je devrais alors faire mon deuil.

Aujourd'hui, j'y suis, sur cette baie déserte. Et je suis heureux. Un peu triste, peut-être. Mais heureux, surtout. Ce que l'on a tant cherché nous appartient enfin. J'ai respecté notre promesse.

En venant ici, j'ai eu peur de te perdre une seconde fois, que ton souvenir s'étiole petit à petit. Que je t'oublie. Mais il reste tellement d'endroits à explorer, tellement de nouveaux paysages à admirer en l'honneur de ta mémoire.

Cet océan n'est pas la fin, non. Il n'est que le départ d'une autre aventure.

Une aventure durant laquelle tu ne me quitteras pas, Armin. Car tu seras toujours mien.

Mon ami. Mon amour. Mon alter ego. Ma lumière.

Mon éternel.

* * *

 **NDA :** Tu reprendras bien un peu de miel sur ta guimauve ? Blague à part, j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas partir dans le pathos. Tu sais, le côté spontané, tout ça. Mais il fallait quand même que j'insiste un peu sur le fait qu'Armin est vital à Eren, et inversement. Et j'invente rien, hein. Aussi cucul que cela puisse paraître, Armin a littéralement donné un sens à la vie d'Eren. Et c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est le manga. Donc, voilà, hein. Ne me juge pas.

En fait... si, vas'y. Viens, juge-moi, si tu l'oses ! _My body is ready._

Que tes plumes soient toujours humides, camarade.


End file.
